You Reap What You Sow
by Koschei966
Summary: The Doctor comes across an orginization that has existing for several centuries. It is hardly innocent.He finds a strange person called 'The Reaper' who works for it &is his TARDIS really the last one? He also meets the boss and his murderous daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

The -- will indicate the next paragraph happens later than the first. Sounds obvious but I mean, several years later. Or months maybe.

Chapter One

"You were late for my class yet again Kilroy," the professor snarled, "I trust you have a good reason?"

"Not really sir, I just didn't feel like studying Electromagnetism so I went for a walk instead," The boy replied smiling warmly.

"You may have high marks in physics but you can't leave when you feel like it!"

"Yes I can," he replied coolly, "I left today, I left three days ago and I'm leaving now, good day."

--

"Gallifrey is burning," Kilroy mouthed, he sat on the blood red grass in awe, he could here people screaming and see the flames rising. He sat there, watching it until it got almost too hot for him to stand, "Heh, heh," he grinned, the fire reflecting in his pure black eyes dying them partly red, "Fantastic."

--

"You are accepted," the serious looking man said, staring at him through oval his glasses. "Work hard and be loyal to the organization, we do not take kindly to traitors." Kilroy stood up and put down his teacup. "Okay sir," he nodded.

"Good, my daughter Eva will show you around." He also stood and handed the young man a map, "She is where the E is, Eva will tell you what you need to know."

"Thanks," the Time Lord replied, taking it and leaving the room.

"Are you Eva Kirei?" He asked a pigtailed woman, she was happily licking a large lollipop, seeming oblivious that someone had entered the room. "Are you new?" Eva stuck her hand out, she appeared around the same age as he was, except he was a Time Lord so was probably older. Kilroy looked down at the hand and eventually shook it, "Yes, I'm the Reaper." He wiped his hand against his black robe, her hand was sticky, probably because she had a large lollipop in her mouth that may have came into contact with his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eva."

"Pleasure."

"Yup," She took the huge sweet out her mouth, "Want it?" The Reaper stared at the blue and red swirled lollipop and shook his head. "Are you called the Reaper cause farmers harvest wheat and it's called reaping? You reap what you sow right, or you harvest what you plant?" He blinked his black eyes, he had to admit he'd categorized her into the 'dumb, happy-go-lucky' but she seemed to have some knowledge. "No, it's named after the Reapers that fix paradoxes."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed, "Well, c'mon, it's time to pick your instrument!"

Short first chapter because it's an opening one. The organization's purpose will remain a mystery till the next chapter. Except for YAXON... Anyway, thanks for reading. The Doctor will appear in the next chapter! I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. Except the one's I created of course.

Chapter Two

"Your black robes are fine, but you need a good instrument. I use a special kind of gun, but, your quite tall and probably stronger looking so maybe you should go for something bigger." The Reaper rolled his eyes, was it all about appearance? "Ah! A scythe!" She clapped her hands, "Farmers on Earth use them to reap, isn't that neato?" The Reaper picked it up and swung it a few times, it was a little heavy but felt right. "I'll take it. Do I just kill them?"

"Oh no, no, no, no! Well, kind of."

"I don't have an issue with killing or I wouldn't have joined, you don't have to explain the morals," he replied.

"No what I meant is we kill them, but we have to make sure they are on our list or it's murder!" The Reaper didn't mention that he thought it was murder anyway.

"Oh? And how do they know whether we kill someone else or not?"

"Well, dad, I mean Head Lord High Executioner has this system or something that lets him know. And you don't want to get on his bad side!" Eva shuddered then licked her lollipop.

--

The Reaper sighed and stared at the ceiling, "But I got him."

"Yes but you were responsible for sixteen other deaths!" The boss of the organization barked, slamming his fists into the desk.

"But considering I was pretending to be a lieutenant and the target committed genocide a few times while I was there, I think it was pretty impressive." He patted the head of the boy standing next to him. "Right Jay?" The teenager nodded, agreeing with his partner.

"I don't care! You should have taken him out straight away!" The other man retorted, "Now I'll let it slide because you did get rid of that target but only this once! Understand?!"

"Yes," he replied calmly despite the boy wincing in fright at the boss' volume. "It's okay Jay, look your scaring him sir." The Reaper grinned at the man's guttural growl and left the room.

The Doctor was meanwhile toppling around his erratic TARDIS with Donna Noble, "Why's it acting like this?!" She yelled extremely loudly so she could be heard over the TARDIS' engines.

"The TARDIS is a she! Not an it!" The Time Lord replied, grabbing a hold of one of the metal bar's of the rib columns.

"Fine!" Donna glared attaching herself onto one of the pillars, "Why is SHE acting like this?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back, a particularly hard jolt made him swing around the metal bar he was holding onto.  
"Oh that's fantastic! You don't know! Well you'd better find a way to stop it!" Just as she said it there was one more mighty spin and bump then it stopped.

The two people inside the TARDIS gingerly got up, groaning a little. "Ooooh," the Doctor looked at the TARDIS' computer screen then scratched his head, "What's this?"

"How'm I meant to know?" Donna huffed and joined him beside it. Whatever it was it appeared in the shape of a rectangle on the screen. "It almost looks like, but no, no it can't be." The man murmured. "Or can it? Hm, no."

"Quit mumbling and tell me!" the red haired woman demanded.

"It almost looks like, another TARDIS."

Jay Woden knelt on the cold, metal floor while the Reaper lounged on a large and comfortable couch while scooping up strawberry flavored ice cream. "Jay, take me to 21st century London, I've got someone on my list there. And as much as I'd rather lie here eating ice cream, I suppose I have to work. But, get me another bowl of it anyway." Jay smiled widely and nodded. He loved it when his 'savior' spoke to him.

In a few minutes Jay came back, ice cream bowl in hand, as he passed it to the Reaper he said quietly. "There's something on the screen sir."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Jay whimpered apologetically.

"It's fine, what shape?" The Reaper replied while shoveling the pink ice cream into his mouth.

"Rectangle." The boy said, the Time Lord's eyes widened slightly.

"This should be interesting."

Second chapter done, thank you for reading. :) I tried my best to keep Donna in character, I've never written for her before. I'll update the Magic Thief either tomorrow or on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of this chapter is set when Kilroy/The Reaper first joins the organization.

Vigilare is a character in my other story, he was the villain.

Chapter Three

Eva smiled at Kilroy, "Now you have your weapon, I have to check your skill level."

"Skill level?" The Reaper repeated, it sounded a bit like a video game.

"Yup," she took out a white gun with golden letters engraved into it then threw it down on the floor, "But to make it fair I'll go bare hands, you have to try and get me with that scythe." The Time Lord blinked. She wasn't small for a woman but didn't look very strong. Not to mention he was wielding a giant scythe. "Isn't that a little, unfair?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "Your new anyway, just don't kill me. Just injure."

"Really? Your serious? I've to charge at you and try to injure you with this?" The Reaper couldn't believe she was being serious.

"Yeah, don't be scared." She grinned, "Just do it."

After a little longer of persuasion, Kilroy eventually, half heartedly, swung the scythe at her. Eva frowned and stepped backwards out of it's path. "Oh come on. Faster." He rolled his eyes, she had told him to if anyone asked anyway. He ran forward and swung it again, this time she ducked, he tried again, she jumped over it, and again, she side stepped it. Eva popped her lollipop in her mouth, and glanced at the Time Lord who was getting increasingly frustrated. Kilroy growled, turned the scythe around and tried to stab her with the long steel handle. Eva seemed a little surprised that he'd thought of that but caught it with her right hand and kicked with both her feet. The Reaper fell back, letting go of his scythe and clutched his stomach, groaning in pain and winded. Eva giggled gleefully and walked over the him, picking up the scythe that was on the floor and bringing it up above his head. Kilroy looked up, was she really going to decapitate him? As she began to bring it down a thundering voice intervened, "EVA!"

Eva jumped and quickly dropped the weapon, "O-Oh, hi dad..."

"What were you doing?!" He growled, striding towards her, Eva backed away nervously.

"Uh, skill level?" She said meekly.

"There's no such thing as skill level! You just made that up to fool the new one's so you could kill them! Are you trying to ruin me?!" Her father yelled, Kilroy slowly got up, his ribs hurt as well as his stomach. He'd have to get stronger if he was going to survive in this strange place.

--

Both TARDIS landed in an empty street, somewhere in London. The Doctor came out first, along with Donna. "Twenty first century, London, Britain, Earth by the looks of it," the Doctor announced, hands in pockets. "Unusually quiet though."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Donna told him, still feeling a little nauseous from the TARDIS' bumpy journey. There was a public toilet in front of them, "That looks a bit out of place, it's right on the road." She said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed slowly, an uneasy feeling arose from the pit of his stomach. His intuition was correct, soon two males came out of it, one wearing a black robe, with a large hood who locked the door. "Wonder what they were doing in there," Donna smirked and looked up at the Doctor who seemed unusually quiet.

"That's him, he killed Vigilare," the Time Lord said quietly, "And by the looks of it, he's Time Lord."

The Reaper turned around, he saw an old looking Police Box, and a man around his height accompanied by an average sized woman. "Oh, if it isn't the Doctor," he smiled, head slightly tilted, "Sorry about killing the Master's kid but I had to. He was on my list you see."

"Master's kid? List? What's he on about? And, why is he dressed like the Grim Reaper?!" Donna demanded answers. The Doctor was about to answer, but the Reaper cut in, "You've heard about me? I'm flattered," he smiled, "And the Master's child as in a Time Lord's son, and the list as in the one that I carry around so I know who to kill."

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked coldly.  
"I never got a chance to tell you, thank you for burning Gallifrey." The Reaper said happily. He had taken his hood down so he could see clearer. "Thank me?!" The Doctor repeated, "For killing our people?"

"No, for killing the Daleks," he said sarcastically, "Of course for killing our people!" Donna and the Doctor looked at each other awkwardly, she then looked at the timid looking boy standing next to the Reaper. "Who's he?"

"Jay, my little helper, oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Kilroy Grim, or the Reaper." His black eyes looked cold but the rest of his face joyful.

"Grim? Kilroy Grim, wasn't your father-"

"Yes, yes, Professor Rance Grim, teacher of advanced mathematics. But never mind that dead old man, it's good to see you Doctor. I've always wanted to thank you."

Another chapter done :) Thanks for reading. I couldn't help but put in that bit with Eva, it wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Four

Eva was doing a hand stand, then she fell into a crab shape, "Oof, hiya Kilroy." She grinned looking up from her current shape. The Reaper stared down at her, "You tried to kill me."

"Yup, why?" The girl sat, legs crossed, "No hard feelings by the way, I do it to everyone."

"Never mind," Kilroy sighed, he couldn't help thinking she was crazy. "Your father told me that your to assist me on my first job."

"Oh! That'll be fun!" She bounced up and grabbed his arm, "C'mon! Where is it?"

"19th century, London. Here," he pointed to an X on his map.

"Righty! Lets take your TARDIS!"

"You know about that?" The Time Lord asked, taken aback.

"Course, I'm not an idiot. I've dealt with one of those people before. Not easy." She smiled widely.

They arrived in London's slums, Eva especially looked out of place with a bright t-shirt and black and white sleeves that weren't attached to her top. Kilroy glanced at her, "You don't fit in."

"Neither do you dude! Now who are we killing?" A small boy glanced up, she waved patronizingly. "A boy called Jay Woden." The boy winced in fear, the Reaper suddenly realized who it was. Eva smiled cruelly.

"Oh is that right?" She cocked her gun, "No this is your kill, go ahead, chop 'im." The Reaper looked at her then the boy. Who was cowering terrified. "Are you Jay Woden?"

"Y-Yes sir," Jay whimpered, his four older siblings and two younger ones had died due to illness, he didn't want to die. Kilroy crouched down and touched his temples, "Oh, your smart. Very smart. And... Obedient." Eva rolled her eyes, and sighed, she just wanted him to kill the boy.

"Just kill him already," the girl narrowed her eyes, "Or I will."

"This guy can't die," The Reaper retorted, "He's smart, and useful. He could be my assistant."

"Nuh-uh! You can't just not kill him! It's against the rules!" Eva yelled, a few peasants turned and stared.

"Do you want to be my assistant Jay? You'll get food and I'll look after you," the Reaper asked, it wasn't out of pity, more out of wanting to have a companion, a servant. May as well be someone smart and who would be loyal. Jay nodded furiously, "Yes! I'm going to starve here! I'll do whatever you say!"

Eva growled and grabbed the Reaper's arm, "You can't do that! He's on the list! Just kill him!"

"What happened to the sweet girl Eva?" Kilroy sneered, "You can't make me kill him."

"I can fire you! I have the authority!"

"But he'll be legally dead won't he? It's just him, I'll never spare anyone again," the Reaper said reassuringly and the girl glared but folded her arms. "Fine, but you owe me big!"

--

"Your not really the Grim Reaper are you?" Donna interrupted.

The Reaper nodded, "Yeah, except the myths are WAY exaggerated. I guess there are witnesses unfortunately."

"I shook hands with Death," she muttered.

"Ha, don't worry the touch thing is just lies," Kilroy smiled, "Anyway it was nice seeing you Doctor."

"Just wondering, what are you doing? Why did you start this?" The Doctor inquired.

"I didn't, I'm part of an organization." He shrugged, "What was it called? Detruire? Yeah, as in French for kill off." The Reaper stepped into his TARDIS with Jay and it began to de-materialize.

"Doctor?" Donna asked, he was being really quiet.

"I've heard of that before, Detruire is just a fancy name for cold hearted murderers!" He snapped, Donna jumped.

"So your going to stop them?"

"You bet I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Five

Eva poked at her chicken with a shiny, silver fork, "Don't play with your food Eva."

"Can I be excused?" She sighed, ignoring her father's comment.

"Fine."

The girl walked down the large corridors of the organization's HQ, humming lightly and unwrapping yet another of her large lollipops, this one swirled with neon orange and black. "Hey Juste," she stopped to talk to one of her fellow workers, they were around the same age, he hadn't been initiated by her so wasn't killed or nearly killed. "Hello Miss Kirei."

"Aren't you normally at the reception, typing stuff on the computer? What is your job again?"

"I'm the receptionist, and I write down each worker's kills." Juste replied politely.

"Is it not a bit of a kick in the teeth not being an executioner?" Eva asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I enjoy my work Miss Kirei, it's important to the organization."

"Why aren't you doing it now then?"

"It's my break, is there something you want me to do?" He explained, eager to get his ten minute coffee break, it was tiring work too. Strained his eyes.

"Nah, just wondering Juste, see ya."

Eva had decided she would hop to the receptionist's desk on her left leg, since it was something she didn't normally do, last time she had cartwheeled to the bathroom it had made her feel a bit dizzy. It was desolate. "Hee, hee," Eva sat down on the chair and swiveled round on it repeatably, "Whee!" She looked at the computer screen, "Hm, Kilroy has killed 64 in the last month, I've killed..." She scrolled down the screen, "68, well I haven't been working very hard, but he's being lazy. Big softie."

"I wouldn't class The Reaper as a 'softie'," it was the Doctor, standing across from her on the other side of the desk. "I'm John Smith, and this is Donna Noble, we're-" He was interrupted and had his physcic paper snatched off him as he presented it. "Impostors," Eva smirked, "We don't get many of these. Here, your paper." She handed it back to the Time Lord.

The Doctor shrugged, "Worth a try I suppose."

"Who're you?" Eva asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and this really is Donna Noble." Donna glared at her, she thought she looked bratty.

"'The', you a Time Lord?" She asked, "I thought they'd died."

"So did I," The Doctor replied, sadness behind his voice.

Donna hadn't yet been told about the Time War, "Doctor?"

"We'll talk later Donna," the Doctor said quickly. The girl slid the chair away from the desk and went around ten feet then stopped, thumping against a wall. Eva got up and stood in front of the Doctor, licking her lollipop. "Your here to see dad? I mean, Head Lord High Executioner?"

"Your his daughter?" He asked, eyebrows raised, he had thought she was a receptionist.

"Yup, why are you here? We don't take clients," she grinned, "Not officially anyway."

"I'm here," the Doctor started, "to stop this."

Meanwhile the Reaper was sleeping in one of the rooms in his TARDIS, "Sir? Sir?" Jay shook him gently, "Wake up sir."

Kilroy groaned and rolled over, "No."

"It's an emergency." He continued, looking slightly worried, the Time Lord couldn't see him however since his black eyes were closed and he was rolled up in a thick quilt. "Come back when it's a catastrophe," he said sleepily, rearranging himself and yawning. Jay scratched his dark hair and sighed, he never criticized his savior to his face or even out loud, he hardly even done it in his head. But he had to admit Kilroy was stubborn when he was tired, he either ignored him entirely, refused to get up or was in a bad mood for hours. A few minutes later he re-entered the Reaper's bedroom, "Sir, I think it classifies as a catastrophe now..."

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Italics are memories.

Chapter Six

The Reaper slowly sat up but was forced back down due to a sharp jolt of his TARDIS, "Ow!" He rubbed his banged head and glared, "What was that?!"

"I tried to tell you, the TARDIS must have crashed but is grinding into whatever it crashed into," Jay explained.

"What? What has it crashed into?"

"Y-You won't like this..." Jay started, "Detruire."

Kilroy took a few seconds to react, "Please tell me your joking Jay."

"I'm not." Jay replied.The Reaper sighed, he was in trouble again.

_Kilroy strode home, a few books tucked under his right arm, ignoring his peer's insults. "He thinks he's better than all of us." Yeah I do actually, he thought to himself._

"_Stuck up." Whatever._

"_He's like a nerd, but a sorta part time nerd." A part time nerd? Oh, so offensive, he said in his head._

"_Little freak." Yeah, well your a freak to me idiot._

"_Heard his brother got a place high up in the Council, guess it doesn't run in the family." The other insults meant nothing to him, but that stopped him in his tracks. "You always compare me to him! If I tried one hundred percent I would be better than him!" He turned around, looking at them all angrily._

"_Yeah? Well why don't you?" One child sneered._

"_I, just don't feel like it! I'm wasted here, so shut up and get on with your meaningless little lives!" Kilroy snapped, then ran. _

"_What you said really hurt those children's feelings, they are your classmates you know, and their my pupils," Rance Grim scowled at his youngest son, who decided to scowl back. _

"_They started it."_

"_Incorrect, you started it with your arrogance." He was the teacher of advanced mathematics, very respected apparently. Kilroy glared, "I don't believe in false modesty." _

"_Stop having an answer to everything! Either act like you are now and don't attract attention to yourself or you become a model student. Choose one, not both." The boy rolled his eyes, he seemed always to be second. He was always in trouble for it, it was always 'oh you got 8.5 seconds in the 60 meters? Your older brother got 8.3.' or 'your so good at art Kilroy, almost as good as Creed.' Always being compared, always being yelled at, he didn't know how much longer he could stand it._

Kilroy dialed Mr. Kirei's phone number on his TARDIS' phone, "Uh, slight problem," he started but was interrupted by a very loud voice.

"YOUR TARDIS IS IN MY WALL!" The Reaper flinched and put the phone further away from his ear, the volume was incredible.

"Y-Yeah... If it's any consolation it was an accident, I was napping." He smiled nervously, he wasn't scared of the boss but just feared for his eardrums' safety.

"OH, THAT'S MUCH BETTER!" He yelled, he spoke even louder.

"Are you in a bad mood or something sir?" The Time Lord asked, bracing himself.

"That's none of your business," Mr. Kirei replied, not shouting anymore but sounding angry, "Now come out of that TARDIS."

Chapter Six done :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eva laughed, "To stop it? Only two other people have tried that, and those two are dead."

"I don't care, this organization is nothing but a club for, murderers! Just because you have business cards and a leader doesn't mean you and your minions aren't the same as any other murderer!" The Doctor retorted sharply. The girl stared at him, then cocked her head to the right, "You think I care? I know we're murderers, but so what? We're allowed to, the only reason murder is considered bad is cause you can get put in jail or murdered yourself."

"So you think it's alright to just kill someone?" Donna glared, the girl was a little taller than her but she was standing around a meter away so they were eye to eye.

"It's my job," Eva replied licking her candy.

Kilroy poked his head out of his TARDIS door which was in the form of a public toilet meekly, it was still lodged in the wall. "Ah, Head Lord High Executioner," the Reaper greeted him, "You seem to have calmed down." Mr. Kirei glared at him through his glasses, "I didn't want to hurt my throat, or burst too many blood vessels. Now, would you drive your, public toilet out of my wall." His voice was calm but dangerously so. The Reaper nodded and went back inside his TARDIS and reappeared in the room. "There."

"Good," he folded his arms, "Your on desk duty for three years."

"WHAT?!" Kilroy looked outraged, "Why?!"

"Because you crashed into my wall and was negligent." The Time Lord glanced down at Jay, then back up at his boss. "Three years though, can't you be a little more lenient?"

"No," he said firmly.

The Doctor didn't say another word to Eva and turned to Donna, "C'mon, we're going to see the boss." He started to stride off but soon felt a hand on his right arm then air swoosh past him, followed quickly by a painful crash against the wall. He landed, slightly sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling, he could hear Donna shouting at Eva. He deducted it must have been Eva who'd thrown him across the room. "What'd you do that for?!" Donna barked.

Eva ignored her and bounced towards the Doctor, who was still lying on the floor, a bit in shock, "Didn't think you'd go that far." Eva grinned, "Your even weaker than, the weakest guy I've fought!"

"What'd you do that for?!" The Doctor asked, exactly what Donna had said. He sat up and glared at her.

"I'm basically second in command, Head Lord High Executioner doesn't meet with just anyone you know." Eva explained. "So if your going to 'stop' us, why don't you try and stop me? Oh, and I'm right handed, I threw you with my left arm. Still going to try and stop me?"

Kilroy put his hood down, and walked down the hallways to the offices, three years at working with a computer, he sighed. "You'll do most of it right Jay?"

"Of course sir, you can use the time to travel in your TARDIS," Jay replied walking beside him.

"He'll probably check up on us a lot, maybe I can persuade Eva to talk to him. Not that he'll listen to her, but she's got more of a chance than me." He opened the room she was usually in, frowning as he saw it empty, apart from stacks of lollipops and furniture. Where she bought them, he'd never know. He sat down on one of the chairs, it was an armchair, striped in black and white and made of leather, she had strange taste. Kilroy slumped in it, "I can't believe it, three years of desk work..."

"It'll be alright sir, I said I'd help you."

"Yes, yes. I'm in the mood for ice cream, go get some from the TARDIS Jay," he pointed to the door, his mood was deteriorating. Jay nodded quickly, "Strawberry?"

Chapter Seven done. :) This story is progressing quickly. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are memories, just bold are Kilroy's thoughts, the first bold thoughts are in Kilroy's past.

Chapter Eight

The Doctor stared at the girl who had just thrown him across the room, "You threw me!"

"Yeah," Eva licked her lollipop, "Your light so it was easy."

"Tell me about it," Donna muttered, referring to the Doctor's skinniness.

"But, you," he was outraged, "You grabbed my arm and threw me? You don't look strong." Eva giggled a little, and tilted her head to one side. "But I am, never lost." She smiled.

_**Eva was nine years old, her room was brightly coloured, silver and orange stripes with the occasional poster. She didn't have much in it though despite it's enormous size, she had a bed, a drawer for clothes and a fridge filled with lollipops. She liked them cool. "So what d'you wanna play?" Her 'friend' asked, she was actually a girl who was her father's fourth in command's daughter. "I wanna do karate with you!" The other girl looked at the two other children, two twin boys who gulped. **_

"_**But last time you broke Jeek's arm and burst Cile's nose," the girl muttered.**_

Kilroy finished his ice cream and handed the empty bowl to Jay, "Too long."

"What sir?"

"The wait Jay." He scowled and stood up, towering over the boy, "I'm gonna find her. Probably playing around somewhere. Or killing a newbie." He smirked at the end of it, if she wasn't the bosses daughter she would have been executed years ago. Jay followed him obediently like he was part of his shadow. They walked down the long hallways and saw a beaten up employee slumped on floor. "Hey," he pulled the man's head up by a fistful of hair, "Eva Kirei wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, challenged me to a spar, I couldn't refuse to our number two could I?" The man replied miserably. The Reaper's black eyes rolled, she must have been bored.

"I guess not. Do you know where she went?"

"No, your lucky, she never picks on you."

"Meh," he shrugged. "That's because I run when she's bored," he grinned at the other man. "Or angry, or in a fighting mood. Or several other emotions. That and I've got pretty good luck."

**Almost as good as Creed, I'm ALWAYS almost as good as him. It's not fair. One day I'll get him, I'll be better than he is.**

_**Kilroy rubbed his right arm, the skin felt as if he was being cooked. He entered his house's front door, then winced at the metal door knob, the house wasn't on fire but some parts were glowing. He scanned the room, no sign of his parents, but then he saw something, a TARDIS. Creed must have came to see if they were all right. He knew he was right when he heard that familiar voice. "Kilroy," Creed looked at his younger brother, "I thought, I couldn't find our parents, get into my TARDIS, we can't win this war." **_

"_**Yeah, figured that out Creed," he glared. Eyes that were black but now partly bright orange glared. **_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

_**Kilroy was sneering then tilted his head, "Hm? I was just thinking? What's one more body Creed? The body will be burned, you can't regenerate if your gonna die on fire as soon as your back. It's pointless."**_

"_**What are you talking about Kilroy? Look, we have to go." The elder brother grabbed the younger's arm who looked disgusted. **_

"_**If I'm leaving your staying!" **_

"_**We can argue later Kilroy now come ON!" He yanked his arm and opened the TARDIS door. The younger boy growled and reached for something to hit him with, his hands came to a vase and he swung it at Creed.**_

"_**Kilroy! Get off me!" Creed snapped trying to hold up his brother's arm which was wielding a long fragment of glass which was from a vase that had just been smashed over his head. Blood dripped from his forehead. Kilroy let out a laugh, "What's wrong? Your not going to actually struggle? Too good for that?!" **_

"_**I don't wanna hurt you Kilroy! Why are you doing this?!" **_

"_**I think that's blatantly obvious! I HATE you!" He screamed finally managing to bring the glass down.**_

_**He got the TARDIS key off his brother's corpse and sighed, "Well that was fun."**_

The Reaper smiled to himself, "Thanks for telling me where she is guy." **That is such a nice memory... Now, to Eva. **"Come along Jay."

Thanks for reading. :) Child Kilroy is more vicious than adult Kilroy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Italics are memories.

Chapter Nine

_Kilroy opened his brother's TARDIS freezer, he needed something cool. There were frozen chips and peas. He frowned, until he found the strawberry ice cream, this started his love to the frozen snack._

"Eva, Doctor, Donna!" Kilroy grinned, his hood down, "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the Doctor stood up and rubbed his head.

Eva smiled at him, "Kilroy! Intruders, do you think if I killed them I'd get into trouble?" The Reaper thought about it although he already knew the answer, she wouldn't. Not really. "Yeah, I think so, just give them to me." Eva literally grabbed Donna and threw her to the Reaper who half caught her awkwardly, "Oof," he let her down, "And the Doctor?"

"Well I don't even want to fight a guy like this," she glared at the Doctor and unwrapped another lolly that was speckled with red and yellow. "So I'll give him to the head."

"Oi! You the woman with the huge lolly's! You threw me!" Donna snapped, outraged.

Eva flicked Donna's forehead, leaving a red mark, "Duh. Shut up human."

Kilroy heard the blood lust in her voice and pulled Donna back, "I'll take her to the jail cells now."

"Kay," Eva smiled, back to her cheerful self and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "C'mon Time Lord!"

"Are you an idiot Donna?" The Reaper asked Donna, they were walking quickly, so quickly that Jay was running to try to keep up.

"What? Why does she get to act as if she's boss?" Donna frowned.

"She is! She's number two in Detruire. And she is pretty vicious, and has the brute strength of a monster." He pushed Donna into a cell and locked it, Donna immediately clung onto the thick bars.

"Let me out!"

"Your safer in here Donna, you should be grateful. Jay, keep an eye on her." He pushed the boy to a sitting position on a nearby bench, "I'm off to see what Eva's up to with the Doctor."

"Why is everyone so scared of the boss anyway?" The Doctor was now walking beside Eva who was doing something similar to hopping down the hallways. He could overhear people whispering things like, "Poor sod. Eva's got hold of him."

"Cause Dad's so scary," she feigned fear and then grinned at him, "But it's because he's boss and people have always been scared of our family." Eva put a hand to her ear, "Hear him shout?" The Doctor could hear a man shouting in the distance.

"Eva? Did he raise you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess so," the girl scratched her head, "I had some nannies and stuff as well but mainly it was the Head Executioner. Hey, is that look pity?" Eva stared at the Doctor who did have a look of pity in him.

"Yes Eva. Don't you want to have a normal life? To go out with friends and, I dunno eat chips?" The Doctor was imagining human life.

"Why? Lollies are better. And, this is normal to me, normal to you and normal to me are different Doctor," she grinned.

Mr. Kirei gulped down his glass of water and saw his daughter enter his room, "What is it Eva?"

"Intruder, he's going to destroy us." She pushed the Doctor forward.

"Oh? And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, hands in pockets, he was back to his confident self.

"Doctor?" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to stop us before."

"Who is he dad?"

"A pest."

Chapter done! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Italics are the Doctor's thoughts.

Chapter Ten

"A pest?" The Doctor repeated, "I'm a pest? Well I have a name for you Head High Lord Executioner of Detruire."

"Oh? What's that?" Mr. Kirei glared at him, normally the person he glared at would shrink back but the Doctor didn't.

"An unfit father who has a surprising amount of respect for a cold hearted murderer." Eva held in a snicker at the Doctor's insult.

"That was stupid Doctor, considering how much power I have." He pulled out a gun from under his desk and pointed it at the Doctor who frowned.

"I hate guns." The Time Lord moaned.

"I hate people like you Doctor, get out of this organization now or face the consequences."

"People like you are useless without your weapons," he retorted, glaring, "You may seem intelligent and level headed but it's all a facade isn't it?"

"A facade? Do you have proof?" Mr. Kirei took a drink from a bottle of water, still appearing calm but knowing the Doctor was correct.

"Mr. Kirei, what's your first name? There was a Kirei, very like you who is wanted by-" The Doctor was cut off by Mr. Kirei ordering two employees to take the Doctor away. "Take him to the cells, we'll execute him soon."

"What is your name dad?" Eva tilted her head to the side, pigtails bobbing, "how can a name be bad?" Mr. Kirei glared at her, and his daughter grinned back. "Huh? Huh? Don't you remember it?" "Of course I remember it," he snarled, "But it's not important."

The Doctor sighed, _he should have done his research. _The Time Lord took out his sonic screwdriver and easily opened the metal door, he walked down the long corridors. He was approached by a quite small, black haired boy. "I don't recognize you." The Doctor grimaced as he pulled out a sword the length of his torso. "Name yourself!"

"How old are you? Fourteen?" The Doctor looked disgusted. "And you have a katana sword, that's horrible."

"I said-"

"Alright, alright," the Doctor held out his pyscic paper, "I'm John Smith, newbie." The boy threw the paper aside, sneering. "Oi, don't throw things around." The Doctor said patronizingly.

"That paper is as phony as you, we don't give people ID cards and also there is no John Smith in the organization, except one, he's got ginger hair. And, it's blank." The employee smirked and cocked his head. The Time Lord recognized the habit.

"What's your name?"

"Sin."

"Sin?"

"Third in command," Sin added quickly.

"No, I mean, what's your second name?" The Doctor corrected.

"I don't know. What's your's?" He was still holding the sword and pointing it at the Doctor.

"I'm just the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"And I'm just Sin, accept it. Now, you die. Accept that too." Sin retorted.

Donna punched the prison walls in frustration, while shouting in her loud voice. She stopped when she heard a snickering coming from the corner. "Your funny." It was Eva, licking yet another lolly. "Yeah? Unlock me and see how funny I really am!" Donna threatened forgetting that she wouldn't stand a chance against Eva. "Hee, hee. Silly human. Where's Kilroy?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know, he left," Donna glared fiercely at her.

"Eh? Wait, then your all alone with me! And who can save you?" Eva licked her red lolly again, "I'm in a bad mood cause dad's hiding something so, I need to loosen up!"

Chapter done! Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Eleven

"Woah, wait a minute," the Doctor put his hands in the air, "Don't kill me, what have I done wrong?" His voice was a little high pitched, Sin hissed, hating being treated like a child despite the obvious fact he was one.  
"Your trespassing and you lied, that's two rules broken," the boy glared, swinging his katana sword back, "I have the authority to execute you."

"But that sword is huge, and how much does it weigh? Twenty kilograms?" The Time Lord asked , daring to approach him and even touch the blade. Sin was taken aback, his brown eyes widened slightly. "What? Are you for real?" He wondered if he had a reason for his arrogance, perhaps he was a master of hidden weapons or had huge physical strength.

"Very much for real," the Doctor smiled at him.

"Your not afraid of me?" He tilted his head, "Huh, are you from another organization?" The Doctor looked at the boy and felt a little guilty because he was about to lie to him, but it was necessary. "Not exactly, I'm an inspector, you passed my test by the way. The pyscic paper was a test. I was wondering, if you could show me around this place? Bad sense of direction, sorry." The Doctor grinned.

Sin walked alongside the Doctor, he was around a head smaller than him and surprisingly small built for a warrior. "So, why did you become an employee of this organization?" He asked, he had his suspicions on who Sin was.

"Hn?" He tilted his head again, which the Doctor noted, "I can't remember ever not being here. Apart from when I'm on jobs, I guess maybe my folks were workers here."

"Yet you don't have a second name?" The Doctor questioned.

"Of course I do but I don't know it."

"Do you have a sister? What's your relationship with Mr. Kirei?" The questions were asked on rapid fire.

"I don't see why it would be important to an inspector but if you want to know. No I don't have a sister and the Head Lord High Executioner is my boss. And I respect his power." The Doctor frowned, he would have to ask Eva about it although he suspected she didn't know.

The executioner bounded towards the caged Donna, "Hee, hee, this is a zoo. I'm in the ape section, aren't you lonely by yourself? Want another ape? I could bring one?" She tilted her head and smiled unpleasantly.

"What d'you want?" Donna glared through a rectangular piece of Plexiglas.

"No one is here to protect you little girl," she snickered, sadistic glee in her voice, "And I have the keys to your prison." The red haired woman gulped audibly, Eva looked as if she wouldn't hesitate to kill her for her own joy. Eva jumped to her door and clicked it open, Donna tried to rush past her but it was useless. "Oh come on, like that would work. It's against the rules but, like anyone will know." She grabbed Donna's neck and pushed her into the prison wall.

Donna let out a strained scream, the Doctor's ears pricked up, "Donna!" He ran to where he could hear the scream, Sin followed confused, his ears weren't as bad as the Time Lords. "Donna, Donna?!" He thumped on the metal door before taking out his sonic screwdriver and unlocking it, crashing into the room. Eva turned her head, "Doctor? You escaped from your cell huh?" She tilted her head.

"Let Donna go!" He snapped, without answering Eva. Sin stepped in front of the Doctor.

"Second in command?" Sin tilted his head as well.

"Third? Sin? Why're you hanging with a prisoner?" Eva asked.

The boy looked up at the Doctor, "Prisoner?"

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Bold is Sin's thoughts, italics are the Doctor's.

Chapter Twelve

"Your a prisoner? Doctor, you shouldn't lie to a man with a katana..." Sin's voice was low and dangerous, his brown eyes seeming darker than usual. The Time Lord put his hands above his head a little, "I just wanted to help people like you Sin!" Donna rubbed her neck, it had purple bruises in the shape of Eva's fingers and her throat didn't feel good either. "Three rules broken, third strike. Your out!" He tilted his head and grinned although the smile looked fake.

"Wait!" Donna interrupted, her voice still loud but raspier, "E-Eva broke a rule too." The second in command twisted her head round to glare at Donna, threatening to strangle her again, but this time to kill. "That's right! No killing if the person isn't on their list!" The Doctor grinned at Donna but his face fell when he saw how worn out she looked. "Donna?" He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled up her head, shocked at the bruises. To be honest he was surprised that her throat wasn't utterly crushed.

Sin closed his eyes and thought about the situation, **The Doctor lied and broke rules, but for our number two to be so violent without reason is wrong too. Hm... But I don't have authority over her. **"Your not gonna tell Dad are you?" Eva asked Sin, her voice a little too friendly, "It won't happen again Sinny." **Nn... What to do? **

"I suppose," he winced at her stare, she could rival her father in intimidation when she wanted, "I don't really have any authority over you anyway do I?"

"That's right, good lil' boy," Eva smiled 'sweetly', "Now, run along, I'll deal with the Doctor."

Kilroy opened the door to where the others were, Jay wasn't with him, he was confined in a small office, writing out how many people the employees killed on their lists. The Reaper's large black hood was up and his face was hard to see because of the hood's shadow. "What's going on?"

"Number twenty seven," Sin tilted his head, "What are you doing here?" The blond Time Lord hated being addressed by his number since he could be higher up in the organization but because of laziness he wasn't very respected. "I was holding the human prisoner, but I see number two has 'taken care' of that." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't insult your superior!" Sin snapped angrily, stabbing the sword's handle into Kilroy, it wouldn't kill him but sent the Time Lord towards a hard wall. Eva grabbed hold of Sin's sword wielding wrist roughly and glared at the boy, "Don't hurt Kilroy, I can do that but this is my time to have fun. Now, r-u-n a-l-o-n-g."

Sin had left speedily afterwards, a little shaken by Eva's words and expression. The Doctor was still staring at Donna's bruised throat. "You didn't have to do that," he growled.

"Huh? Listen, I'm in a really bad mood, you should be grateful I didn't kill her." She stretched out her left hand, the Doctor wondered if that was the hand she had used. _What kind of monstrous strength do the people in Detruire have? It's unreal. _"Donna are you alright? Go back to the TARDIS," he told his assistant. The woman nodded but Eva looked amused.

"Hee, hee, you think I'll let her?" She tensed her right hand up, a faint crack could be heard. The Doctor ignored her and helped Donna up. "TARDIS is at the front desk, I'll be there soon. Some cream for your neck is in the bathroom, it's called Hiirime." Donna who was still recovering nodded and started to walk out the door. Eva was shocked.

"Did you, just disobey me completely? Gutsy." She grinned, head cocked, lolly pop in hand. The Time Lord shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, the Reaper stayed on the floor curious about what would happen. His black eyes unblinking and staring at the two people remaining in the room. "You didn't have to hurt Donna so why did you do it?" He asked, his face serious and a bit cold. Eva could dismissed the feeling he had the right to be confident and answered calmly, "Fun. I was sad and now I'm happier." She smiled to illustrate her point.

"Fun? People in Detruire think like that? Well let me tell you this, it stops today."

"Haven't you said that before?" Eva smirked arrogantly, her childlike facade was peeling away more and more rapidly revealing a cold and heartless personality.

"Yup, and that hasn't changed. Take me to number one." The Doctor demanded.

Eva appeared amused, "Pft, no. I'll kill you now."

"Now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm so scared of you," Eva said sarcastically, "You don't even have a weapon."

"No, but I have this," The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and twirled it in between his fingers. The Lord High Executioner who was sitting on the floor took down his hood and grinned, he recognized it. "Your trademark screwdriver," The Reaper muttered.

"Yup," The Doctor popped the 'p' and pointed it just above Eva's shoulder, who was tilting her head to the opposite side.

"That's not even a weapon, it doesn't even have the pointy bit at the top of the screwdriver so you can't even jab it in my eye." She crunched down on her lollipop, taking nearly half of the hard candy into her mouth.

"I'm not like you, I don't go around shooting and hitting people," the Time Lord retorted, making the screwdriver buzz and a metal cabinet fly off it's screws and hit Eva on the back of the head. He was planning to run for it when that happened but Eva didn't even get pushed forward, all that could be heard was a loud **CRASH!! **"Oh," he looked at the unaffected girl. "Okay..."

Kilroy wasn't surprised but he jumped a little when he heard a gun shot, at first he thought she had shot the Doctor and he would have to regenerate. But in reality Eva had shot the sonic screwdriver, sending splinters of the metal flying in different directions, the bullet itself, after penetrating the screwdriver caved itself deep into a wall. For effect Eva blew off the smoke from the gun, and smiled at the Doctor, "I'm such a good shot." That was true, she was standing nearly a dozen meters away from him and had managed to shoot through his trusty sonic screwdriver. Needless to say the Doctor was shocked. Completely shocked. "You broke my screwdriver... I can't believe you done that," his voice beginning to sound childish, "I loved my sonic screwdriver and you shot it!" The Reaper stood up and dusted himself off, sighing. "You shot my sonic screwdriver," he continued, the other Time Lord sighed again and stood beside the Doctor. "Listen, we've kinda established that by now..."

"Yup! Next your head Doc," Eva smiled sinisterly and raised the gun to the Doctor's forehead.

Meanwhile Mr. Kirei was stacking piles of paperwork into a shredder then putting the shredded remains into a nearby metallic bin. Sin came bursting into his office, "Sir!"

"What is it? And knock next time," the boss replied, emptying the bin into a larger bin.

"Eva is about to break Detruire's rule! She may be about to kill someone not on her list!" The boy told his superior. Mr. Kirei moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowned, "That isn't very unusual for her. She thinks I don't know what she gets up to but I'm no fool."

"A-Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Who is she going to kill?"

"A man called the Doctor, he was claiming to be an inspector y'know." Sin reported, a little nervous under Mr. Kirei's stare.

"Oh? Perhaps, then. She can kill him." He smirked slightly, turning away from Sin.  
"It's against the rules though," he murmured, though the Head Lord High Executioner had perfect hearing.

"True, but he's a prisoner due to be executed anyway." This wasn't entirely a lie since he was a bit of a prisoner and Mr. Kirei did plan to execute him.

"Mr. Kirei can I ask you something?" Sin questioned nervously.

"You just did but go on," the man sat down at his desk and began more paper work, this round of paper work wouldn't end up in the shredder however. "I can't remember anything outside this organization so I wanted to know why that was and also Eva's a lot stronger than me, like a whole lot stronger. So why am I number three when numbers seven and six are more powerful?"

"That, is confidential." Mr. Kirei told him, glaring at the boy through his glasses.

"But I want to know..."

"And I don't want to tell you."

"Then, can you tell me who my family is? Do I have a sister?" Sin persisted with his questions, for some reason, even though he'd never bothered before the Doctor mentioning it made him curious.

"No."

"Oh. I guess I was wrong. I thought, never mind."

"What did you think?" The first in command asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion Sin was close to the truth.

"I thought, this will sound silly. It was Eva."

Thanks for reading this chapter :) Eva SHOT the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The Doctor must still be upset...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Fourteen

Mr. Kirei frowned slightly and dusted his suit down, "No, it does sound stupid. Number three return to your duties." Sin sighed, then nodded, walking out the door. He had been pretty sure that he was right. He walked down the hallway until he met Jay, carrying a bowl of strawberry ice cream. He was running so it wouldn't melt. "Jay!" Sin grabbed hold of the running boy, stopping him in his tracks. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jay asked, he was looking down the hallway, appearing to want to leave and get Kilroy.

"When you first met The Reaper. Eva was with him right?" The third in command said.

"Yeah," the brown haired boy nodded, he didn't say it but Eva had nearly shot him.

"Okay, and let me guess. She tried to do Kilroy's job?" Jay nodded again after Sin questioned him again. "Okay, thanks Jay."

Meanwhile Kilroy was watching, in suspense, at Eva pointing her white gun at the Doctor's head. "Bye Doctor! It was pretty fun!" Eva smiled and tilted her head. Then her index finger squeezed the trigger. There should have been a bang. Instead there was a clicking as Eva tried pulling the trigger again and again. "What?" She opened the gun up and six bullets fell into her hand. The Doctor, whose hands had raised to his head, slowly fell to his sides. The Reaper frowned, "Your gun never just breaks."

"I know," Eva popped the bullets back in. Behind her someone cleared their throat. The three people in the room turned and saw a slightly blurry screen with Mr. Kirei on it. Sitting behind his desk. "Your gun may not break Eva but it can be disabled. I told Sin you could kill the Doctor but I've changed my mind. I want it done by the organization's rules. So bring the Doctor to room 124 and I'll have him executed there by numbers four and five." He finished and took a gulp from a glass of water.

"I can't believe this, I coulda done the job myself." Eva frowned, holding onto the Doctor's arm. Kilroy who was holding the Doctor's left arm nodded slightly, "Yeah, but it's true. Your not meant to execute unless their on your list."

"So your allowed to murder if someone's name is on a sheet of paper?!" The Doctor asked acidly. "Yup!" Eva grinned, "It's sweet."

"How old are you Eva?" The Doctor said, "You look around eighteen, nineteen."

"I'm flattered," she started undoing the wrapping paper of a blue lolly with her spare hand, "But actually I'm around, um. Seventy two." The Time Lord was a little taken aback, he shouldn't have been really since he was over 900 and had the body of a man in his thirties but he had assumed she would have aged normally. "Really? What race?"

"I was born on Mellusa so I'm Mellusian." She licked her large, round sweet. Kilroy had known that Eva didn't age much, he'd worked in the organization for around twenty years and she'd only aged a few years. He'd given Jay pills every two days so he'd live longer. So he aged roughly at the same speed as Eva. "But their really similar to humans, they age at the same rate and-"

"And here we are Time Lords!" Eva pointed to the room sign that had brass numbers and a gold plate.

The room was dull, there was a window but it had three, thick metal bars across it. The wallpaper was pale but dirty and the floor was made of hard metal. The Doctor looked around his surroundings, he needed to think of a plan. Quickly. In the room stood an average sized man with short brown hair and a slightly taller, slightly older man with spiky hair. They both held dark grey machine guns and were staring at the new arrivals. Eva waved at them with a sticky hand, "Hey cousin Rick and cousin Kennan."

"Hello Miss. Kirei," the two of them suddenly seemed to loosen up and spoke in unison. Rick the younger one scratched his ear, "Is this the prisoner?"

"Yeah. Doc meet my cousins."

Thanks for reading. I finally updated this...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter Fifteen

"Is everyone in the top five Kireis?" The Doctor asked.

"No, number three is Jay," Kilroy answered, putting his hood that flopped over his face up, "Strange though, he's not exceptional." Eva tilted her head, know that she thought about it, that was right. Jay was above average but should have been rated at around eight or nine. "But the others are! Dad is one, his daughter, me, is two! And his nephews are four and five, and my second cousins are six and seven." She grinned, "An old family business."

"That's strange," the Doctor said.

"What's so strange bout it? Lots of family's have businesses, like Samson and son, and stuff." Eva replied.

"Well, apart from the fact your 'business' is killing people," the Time Lord scratched his earlobe, "Dad is one, first child is two, she's also the heiress. Shouldn't the oldest cousin then be three if you are an only child?"

Eva frowned and twiddled with a pigtail, dark eyes considering it, "S'ppose your right, logically but, hey, Jay's not gonna inherit anything anyways. And it's not so weird that one isn't a family member."

"Even if it's a fourteen year old boy?" The Doctor continued, "I'm sorry but that's just strange." The Reaper nodded, he'd never thought about it but it didn't make sense. He should know since his older brother Creed had been first in line for inheritance since he was older. So the second child should be third in the organization. "Think about it Eva, your not unintelligent right? Jay must be the second child, hidden away as a backup plan." The Doctor told her, "He even looks like you! Same hair colour, face shape, and that habit. That habit of tilting your head. You both do it!"

"Back, up?" She mouthed, "What do you mean? Backup for what? He couldn't have thought I would die."

"Nope, but that's just it. Reaper, everyone is scared of the boss right? He seems calm but when he's angry, there's that rage behind his eyes. That fire." The Doctor stated, not really asking. "Admit it Reaper, you were scared of it too, behind their facades, Eva and Mr. Kirei hide something. A monster. It sometimes bleeds through, you must have seen it. When she kills someone, that sadistic joy and rage against her victim."

_Kilroy knew what the Doctor said was true, he'd seen it. They both centered around the milky way galaxy so he would sometimes see her performing her job. A Jack Numb was on her list, he lived on a planet that was full of natural warriors. A bit like the Sontarans. He'd thought even Eva would have some trouble with that. "Jacky boy!" Eva tilted her head, squatting on a brick wall that was around four meters high, white gun hanging from two fingers casually. "Times up. The Detruirians are gonna take your head, not literally, we're just gonna kill you." Jack Numb was smoking a cigarette, he looked up, not seeming intimidated in the least. He flicked the small remains of it away on the pavement, and looked up at Eva, "Another one? Just got one of you yesterday." _

"_That's why they sent me Jacky boy," she smiled, "You wiped out our number sixteen so dad thought he should get you done quickly."_

"_Dad? You the bosses little girl?" He smirked, "Sorry but no spoilt little princess is taking me down." _

"_Hee hee," the girl jumped off the wall and landed in front of Jack, "Too bad, it's going to happen." Eva clenched a fist and swung it back but Jack Numb struck first, his knee into her stomach. "I won't go easy on you just cause you seem like a pretty teenager," he sneered and pushed her away. _

"_Not bad," Eva groaned, "Your brute strength, hee." She felt a hand grab her throat and starting to strangle her, and push her against the brick wall. Eva gasped, Kilroy who was watching from a distance away was surprised, "Woah, if he can take Eva then..." _

_Suddenly Eva stopped gasping and stared at Jack Numb, he squeezed her throat but it wouldn't budge, it seemed as if it had become harder. She grinned, "You didn't let me finish Jack, I was gonna say, your brute strength, it's puny!" The man felt something stab him, he looked down and saw Eva's hand and part of her forearm through his stomach, his eyes widened, "Y-You..." She giggled and swung her arm, crashing him into the wall, then brought a foot up to his neck, showing great flexibility since her arm was still lodged in his stomach. She kicked, sending Jack through the wall, smashing it, and letting her bloody arm free. The bricks soon buckled and fell onto Numb's body, finishing him if he hadn't already died. Eva tilted her head and poked the pile of bricks, "Is that all? I wanted to play more." _

He had thought then that she had monster like strength. It seemed to happen suddenly, like mood swings. "That couldn't have just been a little, 'cut' of her strength." The Reaper winced, "If it is, then..."

"Then what happens? Mr. Kirei can probably control his 'monster' but Eva's too erratic, what if one day she gets really angry? The what? My guess is Mr. Kirei couldn't control her, or he wouldn't want to risk it, so he'd have to kill her before she became that. And then, the backup plan, Jay would become the heir. A safe heir." The Doctor explained. Eva had been listening to it all, she stared at the Doctor, then The Reaper. "He wouldn't, kill me?" She was partly asking.

"I can imagine it." The Doctor replied, "I'm sorry."

Eva turned to Kennan and Rick, "Did you know?"

"Uh, yes," they said in unison, a bit afraid but too nervous to lie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, eyes wide, but face serious, she grabbed Rick's lapels, "Why didn't you tell me I was only some PLAN to him?!" Eva was shaking him and banged his head against the wall, not meaning to kill him, but the blow did anyway. Kennan recoiled and backed away in fear, Eva turned to him and pounced, "Kennan, my big cousin. Is our family just some plan? Come to think of it, he never said anything to me, not really. He talked to me, but as the Doctor said, I don't know anything about him. His name, his personality. Tell me." She demanded.

This is the second last chapter, I think... Maybe the third last, but probably the second last. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold is Mr. Kirei's thoughts.

Chapter Sixteen- The Final Chapter!

Kennan's dark eyes closed, Eva was glaring fiercely at him and her fingers were digging into his shoulders. "The Doctor, m-mostly what he said w-was true..."

"Oh?" Eva tightened her grip even more so, "So I am just a plan, just a little COG in some plan for power? Hee, hee, hee, hee..." She laughed but sounded malicious and deadpan. "And his real name?"

"Lucas Kirei," he muttered.

"Lucas? Why'd he hide that? It's not as if it's embarrassing or something." Eva frowned. The Doctor was grinning though, the Reaper and Eva turned to see him in surprise. "What's funny?" Kilroy asked.

The Time Lord laughed, "I should have known! Oh, he's clever!"

"Eh?" Eva tilted her head, "I knew that already Doc."

"No, no. I mean, brilliant!" He grinned, "Horrible, but brilliant! The oldest child inherits everything right? And if you marry into the family then you become a Kirei. So, if he married the rightful heiress, then killed her, the second child would be the sole beneficiary. The second child was the only child left and if HE died then it would go to the one who married his older sister! Now I get it!"

"I don't," the Reaper admitted.

Eva blinked then the two other's in the room heard a thud on the floor as another body fell. Kennan's throat had a hole with two fingers sticking in it, "Why did you do that?!" The Doctor shouted.

"I was imagining it was dad," she answered and stood up, wiping the blood off on her jumper. "Continue you 'theory' Doctor..."

The Doctor glared at her for a few more seconds but knew that he currently couldn't do anything. "Lucas Evan married Rora Kirei and they had one child, you Eva. This was bad for him, now he would not get full power in Detruire if Rora died and left it to her daughter. And there was the threat of his brother in law. So Lucas knew that Rora must die, then your uncle. You could live since Rora probably hadn't wrote a will yet and automatically it would go to him."

"But, why did he hide his name?" Eva asked, quite reasonably.

"Oh, that's simple!" The Doctor put his hands in his large pockets, "He had changed his name before marrying Rora. Lucas Kirei, or, Lucas Evan was a well known killer, a man who used people then took their money. Or status. He was fine, the police always missed him, but when he married a high profile woman he was spotted. Lucas probably panicked and got to number one after hearing that the police were after him so just to be sure they wouldn't come and ruin it for him, he hid his name, and drugged his employees so they wouldn't know. Kennan here knows because the top people were close to him, and they were loyal. With no proof he was Lucas Evan, how could the police get him? They couldn't! Clever eh?"

The Reaper and Eva stood for a few moments in silence, thinking what was just said over. Eva finally spoke, "How do you know that? He could just be another Lucas."

"I suppose, but it's a bit of a coincidence... And it explains everything, but if you need proof then if you take me to his office and I can find the files that prove it. He probably kept them just in case he ever needed them for legal reasons." The Doctor told her.

Mr. Kirei was listening to the conversation with a pair of dark i-pod headphones and watching them on a computer screen. He stroked his chin and brought the hand up to his mouth, he frowned. **This is bad. Eva, she's spinning out of control. And that, pest, is getting close to the truth. Eva is still useful but I should get rid of the Doctor. Gr, I can't believe Eva killed my fourth and fifth.** He put a microphone near his mouth, "Numbers six to, no." **I should keep some people as a reserve... **"Numbers ten to twenty, find the Doctor, brown hair, approximately 6'1, long jacket, male. Not an employee and a death inmate. Hunt and kill. I repeat, kill on site. Don't hold back and don't play around, just kill him instantly."

Eva and Kilroy couldn't hear the messages since their numbers were two and past twenty. The Reaper had taken out a map and was showing the Doctor where the files would be kept in Mr. Kirei's office. Eva's ears twitched, "Ten people are approaching, your in trouble Doctor..." She flexed out her fingers, "Or not. I think I'll help you out just now-"

"No, don't kill them!" The Doctor turned but when he looked to see her she was gone. "Kilroy, go after her! She's digging herself into a deeper hole!" Kilroy shook his head and hands, he had no intention of dying.

Eva skidded to a halt, there were twenty one people, most of whom she recognized, who also stopped running when they saw her. "It's Eva Kirei," one whispered to another.

"M-Miss Kirei, we had orders to-"

"To kill the Doc? I know, I heard you guys talking!" She smiled and tilted her head, "But there's something I really want to know so, leave this second or I'll chop your heads off!" The twenty one all winced in unison and turned to flee, knowing Eva had a tenancy to be homicidal. "Too late!"

The girl walked back to the Doctor and Kilroy, "What did you do?!" The Doctor looked at Eva, she looked terrifying. Her clothes only had a few drops of blood on them, as if she'd dodged the splatter, but her right hand up to her elbow joint was soaked in it. Her normally dark brown eyes seemed to be tinted red, and her smile showed the tips of sharper teeth. The Timelords sniffed, the smell of blood was strong. "Eva, you killed them didn't you?"

"Hee, hee." Her voice was the same however, still a bit childlike and cheerful, "I gave them a chance to run." Kilroy looked at the Doctor, he had seen Eva being cruel and knew that she would've only given them a short time then have slaughtered them. The Doctor seemed to be about to say something else but the Reaper who feared for his own life stopped him, "We should go and get those files."

**No, it's coming out... It's only at a small level but it definitely is. **Mr. Kirei growled under his breath, he used to love his genes. They allowed him to access great amounts of power if he needed them, and he could control it once he reached adolescence. But it seemed the cross of his blood and Rora's was volatile. Eva's monster would be uncontrollable. And he feared that it could be more powerful than his.

The three met Sin and Jay in the corridor, Kilroy clenched his teeth. Hoping Jay would be quiet and not set a spark off in Eva who hadn't seemed to have reverted back into her normal self. Jay indeed noticed the change and so it seemed, did Sin. "I'm sorry, sir. The ice cream melted..."

The Reaper looked down at the bowl that held light pink liquid and he drunk it, "It's fine Jay, now, go into my TARDIS and wait, I parked it outside Detruire." He said quietly. Jay appeared confused. Sin's range of vision switched between Eva and the Doctor. The Doctor was looking a bit worried, "You wouldn't." He was talking to Eva. Eva stared at Sin, the Doctor was right. There was a resemblance. Quite a strong one as well. "Did you know you were my little bro?" She asked.

"So I am?" Sin asked, "I thought so after the Doctor put that idea in my head!"

"Why isn't he-" Kilroy started but was interrupted by Mr. Kirei, who stood outside his room door. "Different mother, different genes. He will have it but only when he's around eighteen."

"Lucas Evan?" The Doctor asked.

"You got it right Doctor, your more than a pest. Your a first class destroyer." Lucas seemed to have shed his facade a bit, he still seemed like a leader but his voice held a new trait. It was arrogance.

"Well done, you destroyed my cover story that I weaved so intricately. And nearly all my top employees are dead. I trust your going to notify the police? Get them to arrest me and probably kill me?" The Doctor stared at Lucas, he had knew he'd seen him before. On wanted posters. He was older now and his hair was a different colour, but he had known it. "I don't know yet." The Doctor replied truthfully.

"Hmph, Eva?" Mr. Kirei, or Mr. Evan asked his daughter, "Are you able to turn back or are you stuck?"

Eva was remembering, she had felt like this before, the urge to attack anyone who said anything that slightly annoyed her, the blood thirst and the utter hatred for everyone else. The bit in her that still thought like her normal self knew that normally she wouldn't have probably killed her cousins. Sure she was a sadist, maybe a bit of a masochist too but she wasn't really a killing machine. The monster in her was however. "I can change back dad, no, Lord High Executioner. But why would I want to? This power!"

"I thought so," **I should have been sure she would have thought like that. I should have killed her along with her mother. Tsk, that's what I get for trying to use people too much... **Kilroy felt Jay cling to his robes. He was always dependent on him protecting him. "TARDIS, Jay." He told the boy. This time Jay did leave, "Come soon." The boy ran away, Eva turned her head but grinned at Kilroy. "You always were a bit weak Killy. Hm... Should I kill that boy or let him go? He should have died ages ago anyway. Why did you even save him?" She asked, head tilted, "Eh? It doesn't matter."

A second later Jay was dead, lying on the floor, a bullet in the back of his head. He wouldn't have known he was going to die. Kilroy stared, in between where Eva was standing and where Jay lay. Then he stared at the white gun. A whiff of smoke was around the barrel. "Y-You," he growled and the Doctor held his arm.

"Is it just me or do you have a temper too Kilroy? You always did with Creed." The Reaper clenched his fists, "Eva! Why don't you go and make sure."

"Doctor, you always seemed so, compassionate. But you don't seem-" Kilroy saw the Doctor's saddened expression and stopped.

"Why should I? The guy's dead. Shame though." The Reaper but his hood up and slouched, "I kinda liked the kid."

Eva twirled the gun around her fingers and aimed it at her father's head. **I expected this. **"Please Eva, you should know that I won't go down easily." Eva hissed slightly, her sharper teeth showing, they weren't quite like sharks, but all like canines. Her irises were becoming more red instead of brown and her voice was changing, it wasn't any lower like you might expect but somehow it sounded more sinister. "Eva, stop. Listen to me, you don't have to become a monster. You can stop now." The Doctor said to her. Lucas glanced at the Doctor but saw Eva in the corner of his eye shaking her head and snickering. "I was right at least, Eva's nature is too wild, sorry Eva," Lucas suddenly dropped and slid towards Eva, tripping her up and then standing at full height again.

He put a foot on her rib cage, hearing the bones crack underneath his foot. "Although your wild, you should have hesitated, a true-"

"Warrior never hesitates to kill, even if the prey is family." Eva finished her father's sentence, her lips curled in a cruel smile. **H-Her ribs... My monster, is out, she should be crushed. I could turn the toughest metal into atoms with this foot now! **Her ribs were healing, he could feel them piece themselves back together under his shoe. "BuT a MoNSTeR? It HeSItaTes! So iT cAN ToRtURe!" Eva put a hand, still wearing her neon nail polish around Lucas' ankle and snapped it off before throwing him across the room. The Doctor who usually tried to interfere couldn't, he was too shocked, too horrified. Monster was definitely the only way to describe the current Eva.

Eva's irises were now completely blood red and her voice was uneven. She pulled out her gun and shot her father's shoulders and down his arms, Lucas managed to sprint with his one foot, limping of course, to the other side of the room but his daughter ran faster and cut off his remaining leg, this time from the knee. Mr. Kirei screamed into a hidden microphone in his jacket, "Six to ten, come-" But it soon lay in shattered pieces Eva grinning evilly back at him. "NuH-Uh! GuESs I ShOUld fInIsH hUh?"

Her father's eyes widened, **No, this can't be happening! It ca- **

Lucas Evan or Lucas Kirei or the Head Lord High Executioner's lifeless eyes stared, Eva laughed. "ThAT fEEls SO, BeTtEr!" The Doctor couldn't stand still any longer, he stepped forward, cautiously, disgusted at the site. Kilroy was moving backwards in contrast, Sin stood still. He had found his sister and father, and had seen one die and the other slaughter the dead one. "Eva, you can stop now. You can turn back, right?" The Doctor asked.

Eva licked her lips, "ThIs OrGaNiZAtiOn iS gOnNa BuRN!" As she said that numbers six to ten came into the room, the leader, number six, a muscular man, recoiled in horror at the blood splattered room. "Boss!" He looked at Mr. Kirei's body that was slightly slumped against the wall. Eva smiled and tilted her head, "JaCOb! JaCOb GrEeN!" She looked at the other four, two men and two women. "Eva no!" The Doctor yelled, "That's enough! You can stop now!"

"I cAn?" She pointed the white gun at her father's lighter on his wooden desk, the fuel sprayed over the desk. The Doctor and The Reaper knew what was happening. They were right, she shot his computer next, twice, making the electricity spark and soon the desk was ablaze, and the fire spreading rapidly. The Doctor's immediate reaction was to run but instead he held out a hand to Eva, "Come on! I'll help you! You can still turn back, you can start over!" Eva tilted her head.

"YoU cAn'T hoNesTlY bEliEve tHaT," Eva replied, not shouting anymore but voice still uneven and jumping.

"But I do, now come on!" The Time Lord grabbed her hand, then felt it disappear in his hand. "What?" The once second in command of Detruire looked down at her fading body, then back up at the Doctor. "Y-YeAh! WhAt?!"

The Doctor stood, trying to work the situation out. She couldn't have had a teleport device. His thoughts were interrupted by the Reaper, "Hey! Come on!" The Time Lord snapped back into action, and saw the flames licking higher, melting the metal floors. "Run!"

The Doctor, the Reaper, and a few survivors of Detruire, and a few as in three or four stood outside the building. Sin sat on the ground, "I-It's gone..." It wasn't gone, but the framework was badly damaged.

"How many people died?" The Doctor asked the Reaper, who had carried Jay's body out of the building. He couldn't leave him there. "Thousands." Kilroy answered.

"I couldn't save those thousands," the Doctor muttered.

Sin looked at the ground, "What am I gonna do? I've always lived here."

The Doctor shrugged, "Your young, you can do whatever you want with your life. Just, don't do the same thing again..." he looked over at Kilroy, "Well, I'm off! Things to do and things to see! Sorry about Jay."

"It's fine." The Reaper sighed, giving the dead boy a piggy back, "I'm going to put him in my freeze chambers in the TARDIS. I never liked burials. Sin, could you give me a hand?" Sin nodded eventually and the two walked off together. The Time Lord hoped maybe they'd have another chance.

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS, looking for Donna. "Donna?!"

"Here!" She walked into the TARDIS' main room, her neck looked better, she noticed the Doctor's upset looking face. "What happened?"

"It's over." The Doctor answered, walking over to the control panel, "Where do you wanna go now?"

Eva sat on a dark wood floor, the wood was painted black, she felt normal again. She ran her tongue along her teeth, "Not monster?" The girl stood up, wondering where she was, she took out a lollipop and observed her surroundings. "Hello Miss Kirei," a tall blonde woman appeared opposite her with a man the same height. She wore a long lab coat and looked up from her red clipboard, "I'm Franziska Maura. Welcome to Paridis, please have a seat."

The End

Well sort of... All my stories are connected. Control vs Power is connected to the sequel of it, obviously. And that was connected to this because of Kilroy. Now this is connected to my future fic. Because of Eva. And the Magic Thief featured Franziska Maura. Turnabout Injustice features Miles Hartwich which is in Control of the Past, (Control vs Power's second sequel) so their all connected! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
